cerita ngak jelas
by Whang Yumei
Summary: cerita ini lucu lho tapi ngak tau lah ya menurut aku sih lucu tapi menurut kalian ,emmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... baca aja sendiri biar tau ... jangan lupa review ya !
1. Chapter 1

pada suatu detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan, tahun, abad...(apa ya?)...

ada seorang manusia bernama (siapa ya?) *plak* bernama wan chan dia adalah seorang manusia yg bekerja sebagai model provesional *Art* ... suatu pagi ...

wan chan : wakakakakaka aku ditawarin banyak orang untuk menjadi model mereka ... HORRAAAYYY...

ti cou (adik wan chan): alahhh gitu aja bangga bok gua juga besa kaleeee...

wan chan : alah belang aja lu giri kn ama goeee... lu slalu bilang begeto tape ape bukti nye hahahahahha cuman bisa ngomong aja lu ...

ti cou : trus lu mao sama yg mana

wa chan : kagak tau lah ya ... tapi yang pasti yang kameraman nya guaannntteeeng buanget... geto loh , lo tau kan gua neh orang nya milih milih cowok geto loh ... bayangin aja sudah dua ratus cowok gua tolak kalo elo mana ada cewek yg mau sama elo ...

ti cou: bohong bohong mana ada cowok yang mau sama kakak ... aku ngak percaya tuh ... maca cih ngak percaya tuh ... bohong ble kakak bohong , tenang aja kak aku ngak bakal ketipu dengan tipu musihat kakak... blleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

wa chan: siapa bilang gua bohong ... lu aja kle yang iri alo gua mana mungkin bohong hal yg tidak mungkin ...

ti cou : alah srius aja kale gua ngak bakal sebarin kok ...

wa chan : #^$%*&*(^%... (darah tinggi naik )

ti cou : mulai kesal kan karena gua tau semua nya... mimpi lo kalo begitu ...

wa chan: adduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...(pura pura mati...)

Ti cou: jngan mati dulu kak...

wa chan: emang kenapa kalau kakak mati ? bukannya kamu senangkan ?

ti cou : bukan begitu kak , aku kan belum dapat THR dari kakak...

wa chan:waaahhhhh ! sudah mati aja kalo begeto mampuz gua punya adik yang ngak peduliin kakak nya sendiri...

ti cou; maaf kak bercanda kok jangan mudah tersinggung dong nanti kulaporin ke KPK lho...

wa chan : lho kok di lapoorin ke KPK sih ? kagak nyambung loe...

ti cou: ya iya lah dlaporin ke KPK kakak sudah korupsi kecurigaan tuh (*lho*)

wa chan : lo demam ya ?

ti cou: waaaaa ! mamak ku dibilang demam mamaaaaaa... kakak jahat sam aku ... huhuhuhu...

wa chan: habis lo ngmomng nya ngak nyambung sih

ti cou: lah itu kan bercanda... aku kan ngak bener bener gitu kalo kakak mati walau pun sudah ngasih THR tetep aja aku sedih palingan pura pura nangis 1 menit udah tu snng seneng deh.. hahaha...

wa chan : tu kan ngedoain kakak nya sendiri mati kejem amat jai adik sih...

ti cou: bercanda ngamungki lah aku begitu ... aku kan orang nya baik hati ngak mungkin aku begitu

wa chan: baik hati dari mananya ? gigi lah kalo baik hati ma ngak bakalan nyusahin orang ...

ti cou:kalo begitu kakak mti aja deh daripada nyakitin hati orang melulu !

wa chn : tu kan loe jahat ama gue ... ngak bakal gua kasih THR lho !

ti cou: ya bercanda deh ...

wa chan: bercanda melulu gua toko pala lu nanti loh! giliran THR aja cepet gila bener dah lu ...

ti cou: kalo begiitu mana THR nya ... ( ngulurin tangan)

wa chan: tuh kan , baru aja di bilangin lagsung nerobos... tenang aja...

ti cou: tenang aja apa pengen kasih sekarang ya ? mana ...

wa chan : tenang aja NGAK BAKAL GUE KASIH ble...

ti cou: jahat nya , mama kakak jahat wwwwwuuaaaaaa!...

wa chan : bisa nya ngadu aja lo ye? gua hajar lo nanti...

ti cou : iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh takut ble

wa chan: wwwaaaaaahhhhhhh!bener dh lu pengen gua makan lo ye ?!

ti cou: wwwwaaaahhhhhhhh !1 takuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttttttttttt ttttttt

BERSAMBUNG

* * *

bagaimana kelanjutannya baca aja sendiri... ya ya ya ya yang baca jangan pingsan ya!


	2. Chapter 2

_Ti cou: wwwwaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Ttaaakkkuuuttt_

Wa chan:lho kok takut aku kan bukan setan?

Ti cou: iya sih bukan setan tapi serigala pemakan manusia cakep!

Wa chan: wah parah loe! Kepedean banget! Bener bener pengen gua makan loe ya?!

Ti cou: wwwwwwwwaaaaaahhhhhh! Author cepat keluarin gua dari sini!

Author: kamu panggil aku ya?

Ti cou: ngak aku panggil monyet budeg! Cepet keluari aku dari sini!

Wa chan: ... (bingung sendiri)

Ti cou: cepat author jelek!

Author: ngak mau! Habis kamu panggil aku author jelek sih!

Ti cou: oke oke! Author kerendz kelarin aku dari sini dong!

Author: nah gitu dong dari tadi! Oke terima kasih sudah panggil aku author kerendz! Oke thanx daaaahhhh aku mau pulang dulu

Wa chan: oke kapan kapan ngak usah ketemu lagi! Mati mati di jalan!

Author: wadah! Parah dah loe! Ngedoain banget sih! Kacau bener dah...

Ti cou: cepet selametin aku dong!

Author: oke karena loe udah baik sudah muji gue, gue ngak mau nolongin loe! Selamat bersenang senang

Wa chan: ini jadi berantem ngak sih?

Author,Ti cou: NGAK TAU AH SIBUK BERANTEM AJA DARI TADI GUE JEDODIN LOE!

Wa chan: udah loe pergi aja author musingin aja sih!

Author: oke selamat bersenang senang wa chan dan ti cou...

Ti cou: bersenan senang palak loe peang! Malahan gua babak belur

Author: ada ya dalam permainan nama babak tu babak belur? Di permainan apa?

Ti cou: goblok amat sih loe, amat aja ngak goblok

Author: ooohhh di permainan AMAT AJA NGAK GOBLOK to? Permainan ps2 ya? Dimana beli kaset nya?

Ti cou: di planet mars! Beli aja ke sono! Udah pulang aja loe musingin gue aja! Hus hus cepat pergi

Author: pinjemin dulu pesawat ke luar angkasa nya! Biar gue bisa pergi beli kaset nya!

Ti cou: pusinnnnnngggg,udah terserah loe deh! Pergi sana loe

Author: ngusir amat sih loe, oke gue pergi hus hus

Ti cou: oke daah! (terfikir) lho kok gue yang pergi sih ini kan rumah gue! Pergi sana loe

Author: iya juga ya kok gue yang ngusir elo sih? Kacau loe! Goblok banget sih!

Ti cou: loe kan ngusir gue kok gue yang di bilang goblok sih?

Author: trus kenepa loe mau gue usir ? berarti loe yang goblok kan! Udah dari pada gue ngomong sama orang goblo kayak loe mendingan gue pulang aja! Udah gue pulang ya! Ddddaaaaaaaahhhhh (pergi)

Ti cou: loe kaan yang bodoh kenapa loe bilang gue yang bodoh? Udah ya kak sudah malem aku tidur dulu dddaaaahhhhh

Wa chan: oke selamat malam! (beberapa detik kemudian!) ho kok gua biarin dia loos sih? Awasloe ya besok!

Besok nya pukul 06.50

Ti cou: (bangun melihat jam) wwwaaaahhhh sudah mau terlmbat ke sekollah! Ngak usah bangunin kakak ah nanti ancur muka gue (bersiap siap untk pegi ke sekolah)

Sesampai di sekolah pukul 07.24

Ti cou: mati dah bener sudah terlambt nih! Harus buru buru ke kelas dari pada dimarahin (berlari sesampai di kelas) mei chan kok kelas lain gak ada orang nya sih? Kok cuman kelas kita yang ada rang nya?

Mei chan: iya cuman kelas ita yang rajin! Hari minggu aja pada masuk sekolah! Ngak ada bolos bolos ny kita!

Ti cou: apaaaaa! Hari ini har minggu? Mati dah gua! Nanti dikira kakak gue, gue ke warnet matiiii!

Mei chan: udah terima nasib aja! Ngomong sejujur nya dongg!

Ti cou: masalanhnya kakak gue tadi malam berantem dengan gue! Jadinya dia pasti ngak bakalan bgampunin gue!

Mei chan: MLDL EGP... oh ya gue ada tebakan!

Ti cou: apa?

Mei chan: ngak ada

Ti cou: tadi bilang nya ada

Mei chan: iya iya ada

Ti cou: apa?

Mei chan: kenapa kuku badak berwarna merah?

Ti cou: ngak tau! Mang apa?

Mei chan: karena agar dia bisa sembunyi di balik pohon apel!

Ti cou: bohong! Ngak pernah liat thu!

Mei chan: ngak pernah liat kan? Berarti dia behasil sembunyi!

Ti cou: ooohhh gitu ya? GUE TABOK JUGA LOE! Udah gue mau pulag dulu ya!

Mei chan: oke seep! Ddaaahhh mati mati di jalan!

Ti cou: GUA BUNUH JUGA LOE LAMA LAMA BIKIN KESAL AJA! EEEEEEEEHHHHHH KESELLLL.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

jangan cuman di baca! direview juga ya...


	3. Chapter 3

ti_ cou: KESEL KESEL LAMA LAMA GUA BUNUH JUGA LOE... EEEEEHHHHH KESAL KESAL_

* * *

Mei chan: jangan kesel, nanti cepet tua lho! marah aja

Ti cou: (hati nya mulai terbakar)

Mei chan: DIA MULAI KESAL... mulai kesal mulai kesal mulai kesal mulai kesal mulai kesal *nyanyi*

Ti cou: GGGGRRRRRHHHH, udah ya cin eke pergi dulu (pura pura akting)

Mei chan: lho! kapan loe jadi banci?

Ti cou: gue akting goblok! emang nya kapan gue jadi banci?

Mei chan: ohhhh akting!... kirain beneran jadi banci!

Ti cou: udah ya gue pulang dulu dari pada jadi orang gila di sini!

Mei chan: oke deh... sana pergi ... hus hus hus

Ti cou: ngusir banget sih!

Mei chan: masalah? tadi kan loe yang pengen pulang ya udah gue suruh pulang!

Ti cou: tapi jangan segitu nya juga kale! LOE PIKIR GUE KUCING APA?!

Mei chan: bukan, loe bukan kucing tapi gue pikir loe anjing...!

Ti cou: SAMA AJA GOBLOK GUE INI BUKAN HEWAN...! TAPI MANUSIA

Mei chan: oohhhh loe manusia ya? gue kira loe orang

Ti cou: bisa setres gue di sini lama lama udah gue pulang dulu ya...!?

Mei chan: oke mati mati di jalan!?

Ti cou: kejam ya! mei chan nakal ya! tau ah gue pulang dulu deh dari pada ambulans dari rumah sakit jiwa ngejemput gue...?!

Mei chan: loe gila ya kok bisa pdahal selama ini gue lihat elo waras waras aja!?

Ti cou: IYA SEMENJAK *ada dia kamu bukan kamu yang seperti dulu(lirik lagu)* BERGAUL DENGAN LOE GUE JADI SETRES ! author juga kenapa hrus dia yang di tayangin di sini *loe pikir tv pake acara di tayangin*

Author: author kerendz datang *muncul tiba tiba*

Ti cou: wah kukira manusia...

Author: jadi loe kirain...

Ti cou: setan... hehhehehheheh

Author: *pukul kepalak ti cou* gila dah loe ...

Ti cou: habis datang ngak dijemput pulang ngak di antar... datang kok tiba tiba nanti pergi tiba tiba lagi serem tau ngak... kayak jin, iblis dan setan aja... dah gue pulang dulu ddaaaahhhh

Author: oke gue juga... *ngilang tiba tiba*

Mei chan: wiiihh kerendz ... jadi seremmm

09.03

Wa chan: wwahhh jam segini baru pulang habis dari mana loe!

Ti cou: dari sekolah sakit jiwa

wa chan:: loe belajar jadi orang gila ya?

Dan Ti cou pun mencerita kan semua nya...

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung... bagai mana kelanjutannya? bentar gue pikirin dulu ... *plak*


End file.
